


Coffee Date

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Anal Sex, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Sugawara Koushi is a comic artist tho, Top Sugawara Koushi, Vibrators, butt plug, fluff at the end, is that a little plot I see, nope - Freeform, sorry mother, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: "You're taking it so well, Daichi, so, so well."Daichi no longer tried to suppress the noises he was making as his breath caught in his throat and a long, drawn out moan passed his lips. He bowed his head against his chest, the gentle vibrations pushing passed his loose hole and filling him."Look at you," Sugawara's voice was sultry; teasing, was this really the same man who worked in a comic shop? "So, so beautiful, Daichi."





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> If only my parents knew what a disgrace I was.
> 
> This is just filth I wrote instead of sleeping, enjoy!

"You're taking it so well, Daichi, so, _so_ well."

Daichi no longer tried to suppress the noises he was making as his breath caught in his throat and a long, drawn out moan passed his lips. He bowed his head against his chest, the gentle vibrations pushing passed his loose hole and filling him.

"Look at you," Sugawara's voice was sultry; teasing, was this really the same man who worked in a comic shop? "So, so beautiful, Daichi."

"Suga—" Daichi gasped, wishing more than ever that he could turn himself around and hold the man behind him, but his hands were restrained, tied haphazardly to the balcony to leave him with a stunning view of their city and a startling arousal to just how exposed he was.

"Now, now, what did we say?" Each word his voice became lower, eventually left as a hushed whisper. "What did you agree to call me?"

"M—Master—"

"Good..." Sugawara's fingers lightly grazed along Daichi's rim, his touch was playful and teasing, jostling the device inside him and pressing it into his prostate. "Well done, Daichi." He watched as Daichi's entire body tensed, the seductive curve of his spine as he gave in to the sensations assaulting his body.

"Fuck..." Daichi moaned, feeling torturously cold fingers caress his aching cock as Sugawara teased the cockring.

Daichi's skin was burning. Sugawara's cold hands proving to be just as much a turn on as everything else he'd done that night.

How many times had they done this together now?

Three? Four times?

Daichi shouldn't trust this sex obsessed man as much as he did. But in the heated throes of passion and pleasure Sugawara had never given him a reason not to trust him.

He was attentive, thorough, and most of all he made Daichi feel safe. Nothing was too much hassle for the silver haired man and Daichi always found himself relaxed and re-energised; always coming back for more even when he didn't know what _more_ was.

Daichi let out a strangled gasp and his legs went weak, trembling with his effort to keep himself standing as the vibrations came faster, harder, assaulting his prostate as he canted his hips into Sugawara's gentle thrusts.

His thighs quaked at the stimulation, his body burning hot and not even the brisk winds whipping high above the sticky city air and licking at his features could cool him down. Daichi held onto the balcony rail as Sugawara continued his assault on the bundle of nerves inside him, his knuckles turning white as he tensed and released his grasp on the only thing within his reach.

Daichi could feel his body coiled tightly, awaiting a release he knew Sugawara wouldn't let him achieve so easily.

But he couldn't say he hated it, the fact Sugawara could starve him from several orgasms and then blind him with consecutive ones was thrilling. To relinquish his control, to be vulnerable to this one person, to blindly trust him after just a small number of sexual encounters left Daichi more aroused than he'd ever been before.

Sugawara's hand wrapped around Daichi's cock, lubed up and the lubricant warmed between his fingers. It didn't take long for Daichi's first orgasm of the night to rock through his body; dry and leaving him sorely frustrated. However, if their previous nights together were anything to go by the promise of more to come, an eventual blinding release, made him able to withstand his pent up energy. He had difficulty remaining in position as Sugawara continued to work the vibrator inside him, working him through the orgasm shaking his body and teetering on the edge of overstimulation.

Trysts with no promise of something more would usually never be in Daichi's list of regular socialisation, and prior experiences had only reaffirmed that they weren't for him. He grew attached easily, far too easy.

But of course, in this case, the key word was _usually_. Somehow, some way, Sugawara had dismantled all of what he assumed was a moral compass over preference.

Somehow the promise of less had still enticed Daichi into going along with the writer's roleplaying.

That's all it was, after all.

They were playing the two characters in Sugawara's comic.

Nothing more.

"Daichi, colour?"

Daichi was brought back to their scene.

"H—Huh?"

"I asked you what colour." Sugawara's brows were furrowed in concern, his lips twisted into a similar state. One look and Daichi knew he wasn't angry, wasn't annoyed, if anything he was vulnerable, scared he'd pushed the boundaries of Daichi's comfort zone too far, too fast.

It was then he realised the startling silence, the streets were aglow beneath them, the distant rumble of traffic and the occasional lull as the roads went silent. The device inside him was silent too, nothing more than a slightly uncomfortable feeling of fullness where pleasure once was.

"Green," he took a second to make sure, steadying the waver to his voice that he didn't anticipate, "green." He repeated, this time with no such betrayal from his voice.

While he had allowed his thoughts to wander to more...unsavoury thoughts, Sugawara wasn't the one at fault, he wasn't the one who'd broken their scene.

So of course his answer would be _green_.

"Are you sure?"

A gentle hand on his lower back, still cool to the touch but nowhere near as searing cold now the first wave of pleasure had rolled over Daichi's skin. It was times like this, the tender shows of affection, that made Daichi yearn for more.

"Yeah, I just...I'm stressed, I guess." A truth that could be so ambiguous.

He waited, wondering if Sugawara would call the scene quits, send him home.

"Then there's something I want to try," Sugawara said, his voice oddly soft, Daichi almost thought he could hear affection from the usually brusquely-spoken man, "to relax you." He added.

Suddenly his restraints were gone and Sugawara was calling him inside, taking him by the hand and guiding Daichi into a room he knew all too well by now. In fact Daichi wondered if he knew this room more than anywhere else in the apartment. Although, granted most of the time his face was pressed into white bed linen or he couldn't see anything at all through a silk blindfold.

"Sit," Sugawara spoke softly, his fingers splaying on Daichi's chest and giving him a gentle nudge backwards, his calves hit the bedframe and he gladly succumbed to his silver haired keeper, "I want you to relax." He was then being straddled.

Sugawara's fingers teased hardened nipples as he rolled his hips once into Daichi's before gently easing him onto his back, his body then bowed to line up with Daichi, the little friction Sugawara gave with his hips reigniting Daichi's urgency from out on the balcony.

Daichi felt teeth lightly running along his pulse point, gentle nips followed by a warm, wet tongue laving the marks only further riling him up.

"Su—Master, please..." Daichi squirmed.

"Patience," was all Sugawara had to say, his body shifting and some of the pressure that trapped Daichi to the bed alleviated, "roll over, Daichi."

The way Sugawara spoke his name, low and in control, made Daichi almost jump to do as he was told, shifting in place as his body was still bracketed by Sugawara's knees. He settled again, awaiting what was to come with a nervous excitement.

Sugawara's presence disappeared completely, leaving Daichi somewhat confused and he started to lift his head. Soft fabric was quickly brought over his eyes and face, secured at the back of his head.

"I want you to relax for me."

No sooner had Daichi rested his chin back down on his forearms did he feel the device inside him buzz back into life. At first it was barely there, hardly noticeable, the vibrator hardly disturbing him past an initial jolt.

And then the settings changed.

"Shit!" He cried, his body tensing and his fists gripping the bedsheets beneath him.

He felt a pinch of his skin at the back of his thigh, followed by the ghosting touch of slender fingers across his ass, stopping on his left cheek.

"I told you to relax, can you do that for me?"

Daichi barely had time to nod in response before the hand moved away from his backside coming back down on the firm flesh with a muted _crack_. Daichi couldn't suppress the staccato cry that escaped him, the sound dying down to soft gasps as the hand massaged where it'd just hit. The vibrations died down once again and he felt the tension in his muscles beginning to uncoil, he sighed at the respite and tried to regain his composure.

It lasted only moments before the soft skin of Sugawara's body was on his again.

Completely naked.

The sensation was heightened thanks to the blindfold, Daichi could feel everything from supple skin to coarse, neatly trimmed hair.

"You're doing so, so, well..." Sugawara spoke with the same softness and Daichi could feel the caress of fingers on his spine. "Now," the fingers disappeared and he heard a quiet click, "I want you to relax."

Daichi felt something cool drizzle onto his shoulder blades, the feeling making his skin respond with gooseflesh, his breath hitched as he felt Sugawara's hands working the oily substance into his muscles, the liquid quickly growing warm and Daichi gave a sluggish groan in response.

Somewhere in his hazy mind he realised that there had never been this level of affection, or even intimacy passed what was purely physical between them before.

A part of him wanted to naively hope it was a change for the better.

That there'd be something more.

He allowed himself to give in to Sugawara's fingers as they worked the knots out of his muscles and teased his most ticklish spots.

"You're gorgeous..." He heard Sugawara mumble appreciatively. Something more to his tone.

Was he _breathless?_

Daichi felt the sudden urge to be connected to the man above him in every way imaginable and more, because he'd find more ways to be closer to Sugawara.

Now Sugawara was rocking into him, it had started with just gentle rolling motions in time with his wandering, skin scorching hands, but now he was rocking against Daichi, torturously grinding his hips into Daichi's and in turn stimulating Daichi's neglected, weeping cock with the soft bed spread.

Daichi gasped and moaned with each movement, beginning to move in a pace that matched Sugawara's.

He could feel his second orgasm drawing closer, his hips snapping out of rhythm despite Sugawara's best efforts to keep them still.

He was close.

Just a little _more_.

A wave of heat overcame his body as he drew nearer to his second release of the night, wishing more than anything to remove the cockring confining his erection.

"Daichi, stop."

And his hips stopped.

He gasped as his thighs trembled, desperate for the completion dangled before him, he could feel his muscles wound tightly again, almost painfully so.

"M—Master...!"

"Patience..." Sugawara repeated, his breath catching in his throat and Daichi realised what the former was doing.

He imagined Sugawara, cock in hand and working it with fevering desperation. Fingers teased at his hole once again and Daichi hissed, arching his back further towards the sensation until he was almost on his knees, his hips raised as far as possible with Sugawara still above him.

"Please," he begged, choking on an inhale as Sugawara began to remove the toy, "master...please, I—I _need_ it."

"Need what?" He was still imagining what Sugawara was doing to himself, would his hand still be wrapped around his cock or would his fingers be buried inside himself?

"To come—" Daichi was cut off as he felt Sugawara thrust the toy back inside, both loving and hating how Sugawara could hold him on the edge for so long, not allowing his orgasm to crest or fade.

"What's stopping you, Daichi?" Sugawara asked and Daichi found himself asking the same thing. _What was stopping him?_ "Your cock's right there, you aren't restrained like you were on the balcony, you could wrap you hand around it and finish yourself off. So why don't you?"

_You_.

You told me not to.

"M—My master told me not to..."

"And what if your master told you to? Told you it was okay?"

Daichi's body shuddered at the thought, his exhale just as shaky.

"Would you obey?" Sugawara kept moving the toy in and out of Daichi's hole, alternating between faster, shallow thrusts and slower, more deep ones.

"Y—Yes..."

"Then I want you to make yourself come," Daichi's arm shifted underneath him, "without touching your cock. Play with your nipples, make use of the toy inside you. Bring yourself to orgasm." Daichi's hand reluctantly drew away from his crotch, reaching behind him instead and taking the toy from Sugawara's hand.

He began the same pace that Sugawara had left off on, dragging the vibrating plug in and out, grazing his prostate with the head of the thick toy. His thighs began to tremble and he bowed his head once more, closing his eyes behind the blindfold, his breaths coming out as short hiccups as he worked himself.

"Here..." there was a gentle touch on his other hand and a shape he recognised as a small remote was left in his free hand, he pressed the button to increase the setting.

Daichi's body rocked as he played with himself, his cock desperate for friction against the bed while his hips arched into the stimulation from the vibrator.

"Shit," he cursed in a gasp, "shit, fuck."

"Daichi~" Sugawara cooed, he was beside him now on his knees, drawing Daichi's attention to his left, he removed the blindfold from Daichi's eyes.

Daichi was left trying to adjust to the lighting in the room, and in that time Sugawara returned to his prior activities. A long, low moan escaped Daichi's lips as he saw just what Sugawara was doing now. His right hand behind him, his fingers buried deep within his body. His left hand wrapped around his flushed member as he worked himself.

"C'mon Dai, tease your nipples...they're s—so responsive." Sugawara struggled to say, his composure slipping as his first orgasm began to close in on his body. "So fun to play with." He grunted softly, the sound tipping Daichi's urgency to the next level.

Daichi's curses became a chant as his movements picked up speed, the sight of Sugawara teasing himself ushering Daichi on, his free hand moving to his chest to do as Sugawara requested. It was only seconds later he felt the heat from his second orgasm wash over him as he came again, dry and still left hard and aching.

His legs trembled and his sunk onto the bed, panting and softly moaning as he felt the remnants of his arousal. Sugawara made a sudden noise, a grunt that became a whine that resembled Daichi's name as he too reached his orgasm.

Daichi watched the pale column of Sugawara's neck, the jump in his pulse and the bob of his Adam's apple as he came, his face a mask of pleasure as he rode out his release.

"Holy fuck..." Daichi gasped, attracting Sugawara's attention.

"Hm~?" Sugawara hummed, taking a moment to compose himself before he moved closer to Daichi, trapping him between the pillows at the head of the bed and himself.

"You...you're beautiful..."

Daichi watched as Sugawara's posture changed, his relaxed form becoming tense.

But then it was gone as soon as it came and Daichi was left sucking in a breath as Sugawara's hand ghosted over his neglected cock.

"As are you."

Daichi bit his lip and rocked into the touch, letting out a moan as Sugawara finally removed the cockring.

"Roll over."

An unspoken promise.

Daichi did as he was told, moving from his kneeling position to lie on his back, Sugawara removing the plug from his ass as he made himself comfortable.

Suddenly Sugawara was towering above him.

"Think you're ready to take my cock?" Sugawara whispered into the air between them.

Daichi felt a shiver vault up his spine, nodding, "fuck, yes..."

Sugawara grinned and his fingers teased his own cock, working through the oversensitivity to make himself hard again, in the process applying lube to his erection.

"Ready?"

He nodded eagerly.

Of course he was.

With lubed up hands Sugawara pressed two fingers inside Daichi's hole, almost immediately moving up to three fingers upon feeling little resistance.

Finally, Daichi felt the press of Sugawara's cock against his rim, sucking in a breath as the latter pushed inside.

Sugawara began slow, bottoming out and giving Daichi time to adjust to the new stretch, it burned in just the right way.

Stillness became gentle rocking, a roll of pale hips against Daichi's tanned ones, the movement knocking the breath from Daichi's lungs.

Each time they'd met they'd been preparing for this moment.

Slowly but surely preparing Daichi to bottom for Sugawara's next scene in his comic.

Movements became harsher, thrusts getting deeper, and the pace picking up, Daichi was left moaning as Sugawara thrust his hips against his prostate.

The ache settling in his lower back was sinful.

The sound of the bed protesting their weight was sinful, too.

Skin slapping skin. Sinful.

But as another moan tore from his throat Daichi looked up to his lover, the ashen haired man bowed over him, seemingly towering over his form, Daichi couldn't seem to care.

Instead he found himself wondering why they hadn't done this before.

Relinquishing control wasn't something Daichi did. He _hated_ the thought of having no control of a situation. So bottoming for the first time?

Nerve racking.

But now? He just wanted _more_.

For lack of anything better to do he reached up and grasped the pillow under his head tightly with splayed fingers, knuckles turning white as he held on against Sugawara's unrelenting pace.

He wouldn't be able to last much longer.

He needed to come.

“Suga—” he fell from their scene, “can I—"

"Touch yourself—” Sugawara grunted out through gritted teeth, his hold on Daichi's hips almost bruising, "do it, do it now."

He was close too, and Daichi didn't need any further coaxing, reaching for his weeping cock and beginning to move his fist.

"Suga—" He choked out around one of Sugawara's deep thrusts.

He was so close—

Heat pooled in his lower abdomen and he quickened his pace, moving in time to Sugawara's stuttering thrusts and jerky movements.

"Koushi...!" He began to chant breathlessly.

Every muscle was coiled tightly, eyes closed and brow furrowed as he worried his lip between his teeth.

So _so_ close...

Suddenly all of the tension in his body was released and he finally came. Seeing white behind his lids he opened his eyes and blinked away the static in time to catch Sugawara's face twist in pleasure, a broken cry of his name on the other man's lips.

_Sinful_.

He looked up at Sugawara, taking in the man's beauty in the ebbing heat of the moment, finding himself biting back three words in particular.

_I like you._

And a further two.

_Date me._

Sugawara sighed, his body sagging against Daichi's and Daichi was left feeling the soft, supple skin against his body.

He wanted more...

More than just _this_.

He wanted all of Sugawara, selfishly so.

"Suga..."

"Hm?" Sugawara looked up at Daichi.

"Well..." Daichi swallowed, suddenly nervous, "I was wondering..."

Doe-brown eyes looked at him curiously, filling him with further nervous apprehension.

Fuck it.

"I know you said no strings attached; I know you said it. But the thing is, I'm not good at _no strings attached,"_ he rambled, "I always get attached. Always. Without fail. That's why I don't do this stuff. But with you it's different, so please consider a coffee date with me."

Sugawara was silent.

"A—And if that makes you uncomfortable then just forget what I said. We can go back to—"

"Jeez, give me a chance to answer?" Sugawara interrupted; his voice soft. "You get attached easily?"

"Yeah..." He looked away bashfully.

"Me too...” Sugawara admitted shyly, “you're the first person I've asked to do this." Daichi felt the air leave his body, "you mean..."

Sugawara nodded, "I'd like to join you for a coffee date..."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
